M.I.B. Call to Arms
, or MIBCTA or Call to Arms for short, is the final upgrade of Path 2 for the Monkey Village. It is a special ability that when activated doubles the attack speed and popping power for all towers in the tower's radius for 10 seconds, with a 60 second cooldown. In BTD6, this upgrade makes a return under the name Call to Arms. It does very similar to the original Call to Arms upgrade. However, the attack speed bonus has dropped to a 50% attack speed bonus. Tips *The MIB Call to Arms is most valued when there are plenty of towers around its own radius. Most recommended with towers that shoot large numbers of projectiles and attack fast, such as maxed TOTMGs, Aircraft Carriers, or large numbers of Spiked Mine Factories (or the other side, Spike Storms, since MIB CTA affects those abilities, too). Bloons TD Battles Mobile History Version 3.7 M.I.B Call to Arms is cheaper ($24000 → $20000). Version 4.3.1 M.I.B Call to Arms no longer stacks. Gallery Super 1/3 Monkey Ace.jpg|Super fast firing 1/3 Monkey Ace Call to arms bmc.png|BMC icon 040-MonkeyVillage.png|BTD6 official artwork steam call.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Call to arms crosspaths.png|Call to Arms Crosspaths (Top: Path 1, Bottom: Path 3) Trivia BTD5 *M.I.B is thought to stand for Monkeys In Black instead of the acronym of its previous upgrade, Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *M.I.B Call to Arms can stack with Overclock. Using both abilities on a maxed Temple of the Vengeful Monkey with additional boosts is the best tower in terms of raw popping power. *If the player uses this while a Boomerang Thrower used the Turbo Charge, the Boomerang Thrower throws ultra hypersonic boomerangs. *This increases the range of the tower, as well as adding the ability. *This is one of the few abilities to increase attack speed dramatically, another one being Turbo Charge for the Boomerang Thrower, and Overclock for the Monkey Engineer. *Unlike Overclock, M.I.B Call to Arms affects everything in its range and can be used with anything, even other Monkey Villages with High Energy Beacon. *It can be very useful for the later rounds just in case of an emergency. In fact, when you activate the ability, the tower sounds off an emergency alarm. *This is the 2nd most expensive Special Ability, the first being Technological Terror. *The MIBCTA add a music symbol on the building. *In BTD5 Mobile, the double attack speed stacks with each ability used, making several of these around any tower and using all of the abilities at the same time cause the tower to attack as fast as one shot per frame. The double popping power also stacks. However, this has now been patched. **If the player uses M.I.B. many times (8 or more. 13 is the cap) on an Operation: Dart Storm or Ground Zero, it will look like the darts are ropes and leaving a trail of pineapples that keep on exploding (iOS only). ***The ability used to still stack in BTDB Mobile, but this has also been patched in a balance update (4.3.1). ****ISAB made a video about this. (Hypersonic towers) BTD6 *Call to Arms upgrade is more expensive than the Tech Terror upgrade in BTD6 than in BTD5. *Call to Arms is one of the few upgrades returning from BTD5 that were formerly visually the same as the preceding upgrades, the others being Super Range, Turbo Charge, Long Life Bananas, and Valuable Bananas. Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Monkey Village Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades